Morning Coffee
by Sgt Shoultz
Summary: Ozpin meets a mysterious woman at his table. Events unfold from just a cup of coffee in the cafe. GlyndaxOzpin oneshot. Day 1 of RWBY Relationship Week.


**AN**: This is part of RWBYRelationshipWeek on tumblr. Just search for "rwbyrsweek" if you want to see more from others. Enjoy!

* * *

Ozpin's footsteps were light, quietly entering the cafe he always go to in the mornings to get his morning coffee. His hand stayed behind to lessen the impact of the door flying back to its former place.

Casually, he walked up to the queue divider, standing behind it as he looked at the menu above the cashier counter. There was no one in queue; most of the patrons had already ordered and took a seat or left. Ozpin already knew what to order for himself. He was just wasting time, didn't want to arrive on the grounds of Signal High too early in the morning after all. Damn teenagers.

At the counter he waited patiently for someone to come until a woman came. He recognized a brunette with bright eyes that would shine brightly among the stars in the night sky. Even her young voice was quite pleasant to hear even if it was only a few words.

Ozpin was a regular customer here at the cafe, so much that he has a card that every time he orders it would count to a free coffee of his choice in the future. Even some of the baristas would have some small talk with him.

"A grande Caffe Latte, please," Ozpin ordered as he pulled out a ten Lein and looked at the other selections of food at his right. "And a... Ham and Swiss sandwich as well, please."

"No breakfast, I presume," the cashier asked.

Ozpin nodded.

"Stayed up to finish up some papers." He groaned.

The brunette grinned.

"That would be nine ninety-five Leins," she said as she wrote his name on the grande-sized cup by memory.

Ozpin handed the money and said, "Keep the change," then left to take a seat at a table near the windows.

In a couple of minutes his coffee was ready. He left the table and grabbed the fresh hot coffee from the barista. As he turned and walked back to his seat, a blond woman sat in the exact spot where he once sat before. She looked out the window, sipping her coffee through a straw.

Ozpin's thoughts ran through his head. Her hair was in a bun. The right side of her hair was curled and longer than the opposite side. The clothing was the most interesting to look at. It was different than the other schools he knew administrators would wear. And only one academy close enough to Signal High had that particular piece of evidence.

Ozpin strides back to the table he once occupied and took the seat across from the woman. Both looked at each other for the first time. Her eyes shone bright green, like the sun bearing down on Emerald City of Oz, even it was behind those pesky spectacles she wore.

"Hello," she said. There was a hint of formality that Ozpin could catch but it was very slight. Her voice was deep and mature, which Ozpin could guess that she was around his age.

"Hello," Ozpin greeted back. "I've seen you took the table I sat in."

The blonde took a sip from her coffee.

"It was the only one open."

His brow rose.

"Out of all the fifteen tables that are unoccupied?"

"This was near the windows."

"There are five more behind you."

"It has a nice view of the cliffs beyond."

Ozpin chuckled for split second and grinned slightly. He swore he saw a tint of red lighting up on her cheeks.

"I believe we haven't properly introduced ourselves, Ms..."

"Goodwitch. Glynda Goodwitch"

"From Beacon Academy, I assume?"

She nodded.

Ozpin decided it was best to turn the subject around in his favor. Why was she here now with him?

"So, what brings you here to this fine table of mine?"

Her brow rose playfully.

"Like I said, it has a nice view of the cliffs."

"But we both know that's not the true answer."

Glynda had a comeback, but a lump in her throat stopped it from coming out. Her brain scrambled to find another answer in a hurry.

"I just... Want to go somewhere different," Glynda confessed as she sighed. "I always sit at the back so... thought I might try out this table."

"But you knew I was sitting here before, right." Ozpin said behind his coupled hands, mercilessly interrogating the woman in front of him.

Glynda glared at him.

"Why are you still pestering about this? I just like the view, that's all."

Ozpin grinned.

"You sure?"

Glynda nodded. But the gaze of the silver-haired man continued to bear down on her like a watchful eye that never rests. Glynda turned away, staring at the cliffs far beyond, a better sight to look at than the deathly look of that odd peculiar man. Yet she could still feel his eyes on her trying to break the barrier.

Glynda sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine." Glynda was sure to keep her voice down. "I..." Her voice started to soften. "I just wanted to meet you." Her gaze fell to the table.

Ozpin lowered his hands on the table, then took the first sip of his coffee.

"I did not really expect that, to be honest."

"Usually a guy would make the first move right?" Glynda chuckled.

He nodded.

"How long have seen me in here," Ozpin asked.

Glynda stared off in the distance, compiling the number of times she's trying to remember at the top of her head. Then she looked at him in the eyes

"A couple of months. You always order the same coffee. Often times you would get a sandwich from the front."

Glynda took a moment for herself to think through what she said. It hit her hard. She clamped her mouth shut, covering it with both her hands and turned away in embarrassment.

"Oh my, I sound like a stalker, don't I? I'm sorry, so so sorry."

Ozpin smiled brightly.

"It's okay. You make observations, and that's good. It makes you a better thinker."

Glynda slowly looked back at him.

"Really?"

"No," Ozpin suddenly retorted, topping it off with a small laughter. "But it's good to observe your surroundings. It means you are using your eyes to great effect. I've been telling that for my students and the faculty at school."

Ozpin thought up a way to break the wall between them. Not that this meeting was awkward or anything. (It was awkward for Glynda, however.)

"Ms Goodwitch, would you care to join me for a cup of coffee tomorrow?"

Her eyes looked at the man, unable to break free from the hold, mouth slightly agape.

"Um... Sure. But why so sudden?"

"For a proper talk, I suppose. Surely you don't want that 'embarrassing' moment to happen again, right?" Ozpin playfully grinned.

Glynda rolled her eyes in annoyance, her cheeks beginning to heat up.

"I look forward to it," she said.

"Excellent." Ozpin stood from his seat, gently putting the chair back under the table. He grabbed his warm coffee and the sandwich he had yet to eat, and stood beside Glynda. "Unfortunately, I have to go now."

Glynda nodded understandably.

"I go by Ozpin, just to let you know."

"First or last?"

Ozpin simply smiled before he left her side.

"Join me for that coffee tomorrow, and I might just tell you."

Striding past the tables, Ozpin went out of the cafe, unbeknownst to him that the woman smiled him as he left.


End file.
